Status:Missing
by kAtExxx
Summary: "If you see this I just want you to know I want my girl's home." Don't talk to strangers isn't as simple as it sounds. If someone asked for directions you'd give it to them right? The last thing you'd expect is to be pulled in through the car window and being taken by a lonely man with 'anger' issues.


**Victoria Vega: **

**Sex: **Female

**Status: **Missing

**Last seen: **October 12th 2012

**Trina Vega:**

**Sex: **Female

**Status: **Missing

**Last seen: **October 18th 2012

**Caterina Valentine**

**Sex: **Female

**Status: **Missing.

**Last seen: **October 25th 2012

**Beck Oliver:**

**Sex: **Male

**Status: **Missing

**Last seen: **October 27th 2012

**André Harris:**

**Sex: **Male

**Status: **Missing

**Last seen: **October 27th 2012

**Jade West:**

**Sex: **Female

**Status: **Missing

**Last seen: **October 27th 2012

**Robert Shapiro:**

**Sex: **Male

**Status: **Missing

**Last seen:** October 31st 2012.

* * *

_Tori Vega , age 17 , made her way to school differently than she does most mornings. Her older sister wasn't feeling well so Tori walked, since her sister usually gives her a lift and Tori doesn't have a license yet. Tori exited her house and made her way down the long street. She walked out of sight from her house which was only a few feet away but was shielded by bushes from her neighbors garden. Tori noticed that the roads seemed bare , on a typical Tuesday mornings there would've been more cars but Tori only saw 4 at the most._

_A car slowed down to were Tori was walking and a hand shot out. Tori stopped in her tracks. They must be looking for directions, right? Tori walked up to the open window of the car. The hand gripped tightly on Tori's shirt and pulled her in forcefully. Tori tried to push the hand of her but it was much to strong for her. The hand let go of her hand shoved her into the passenger seat. The hand changed hear and put it back in the wheel. The car was speeding down the road at too many mph. Tori's breath was messed up and her heart was beating so hard Tori could hear it._

_"It's okay princess. You're safe with me." The 'hand' said and caressed her cheeks. Tori's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and Tori hit the hand of her face. "I'm sorry princess I didn't mean to startle you." The 'hand' said. Tori wanted to tell him to stop calling her princess but she couldn't make a sound. She has never been so scared in her life up until that moment. _

_After driving for almost two hours the car came to a halt outside what looked like an abandoned farm. The old time kind. The 'hand' grabbed a blanket from the back and covered Tori's head with it. "You be fine , princess." The 'hand' promised and grabbed Tori's petite hand in it's large, muscular and hairy hand. He led Tori into the farm yard and they were hit with an unmistakable smell of manure. Rotting manure. The 'hand' walked Tori over to the stereotypical looking barn. With large red doors and white edging but it didn't look happy. The paint was chipping showing rotten wood under it and some parts there was small holes in the wood itself. The holes weren't large just big enough for you to look through and see an empty field._

_"Now princess I have some rules that you must  follow." The 'hand' told Tori. This was the first time Tori looked at him. His eyes were squinted and grey with large bags under them. His chin was a square shape and was covered in stubble. He had a comically large nose with long black hairs coming out of them and his hair was shaved and was growing back so it looked like a porcupine._

_"Rule number one , you must address me as 'sir' or 'master' nothing else. Rule number two there will be no whining or crying for family because they don't care." Master spat. Tori felt like objecting but words wouldn't come out of her mouth she was still too scared. "Rule number three you won't run away because if you do I will find you." Master warned. Tori gulped and let go of master's hand. "Do you have anything to say?" Master asked._

_"Why me?" Tori whispered and tears filled her eyes._

_"Because princess you're special." Master whispered into Tori's ear and before Tori could move he pushed his lips against hers. Tori felt like she was kissing sand paper. Tori clamped her lips shut refusing access to her mouth. Master didn't care much about that he licked the outside of her mouth and he even squeezed his tongue in through he lips and just licked her teeth and gums. He pulled back and gasped for air. "We'll finish this sometime." He said and exited the barn. Tori heard two locks click and footsteps leaving the barn. She then heard a car engine start and then drive away and after that nothing._

_"Why me?" Tori repeated and let the tears that desperately needed to fall , fall. After that they didn't seem to stop. Tori curled herself up into a ball on one of the bails of hay and cried herself to sleep and kept repeating 'why me.'_


End file.
